Rise Above Hate
by Fantasmic-Bolt
Summary: The PPGZ meet the Guardians of Seiyo Academy when Miyako is mistaken for Utau and captured, along with Ikuto. Things out of the ordinary start to happen to them. Will everything change or will they Rise Above Hate and work together?


_**Summary:Miyako was mistaken for Utau,and she got captured along with Ikuto at Easter. Easter has a plan to dominate the world with them. Will Amu,The Guardians and The PPGS & RRBS Z rescue them before its too late?**_

_**Crown172 owns Nexa,Naman and i own Dawn,Bat,Yumiko,Amaya,Amila,Daisy,and Dallas.**_

_**Amu:Enjoy the story**_** fans!**

* * *

**Rise Above Hate**

**Chapter 1:Meet The Guardians!**

**Amu's POV**

I woke up to another boring saturday. There's nothing to do. No X-eggs,No ? Eggs,no nothing. There was no recent activity. I looked at my clock for it to be 8:34. I got up and got dressed. Just when i was about to get dressed,i got a message."Ran,could you get my phone please?"i asked Ran. Ran got out of her egg,and got my phone,"Hai..."she said,her tone of sleep.

I read the Message.

To:Amu Hinamori

From:Rima Mashiro

Amu,theres an unexpected Guardian meeting at the Royal Garden.

It involves Ikuto and Utau.

-Rima

I quickly got dressed in my school uniform,and Ran,Miki,Su,and Dia came along with me to the royal garden. "What happened with Ikuto and Utau?"i asked,catching breath from my run. "Amu-chan,well-"Tadase tried to say,but someone cut him off. "Amu,Ikuto got captured." said Utau Hoshina. "U-Utau? How do you know? Why is Ikuto captured?"i asked worried. I mean,even though Ikuto is annoying,he's my friend. Tadase nodded,"and Instead of Capturing Utau,they captured another girl who looks like Utau."

"Who is it?"Yaya asked. Tadase handed us the photo of the girl. She had blonde hair in 2 ponytails,blue eyes,and wore a school uniform from Tokyo High. "Whats her name?"Rima said. "Goutokuji Miyako."

"Goutokuji Miyako?"we asked,confused. Then he showed us another picture of her,and we spotted a belt,a white belt with a blue compact that had a blue P on it. "I know them!"said Su.

I glance at Su,"How?"i asked.

"She's a superhero, Rolling Bubbles Z!"said Diamond.

"How do you guys know her identity?"asked Kairi and Kukai at the same time.

"We met her guardian chara! Her name is May!"said Daichi.

"She has a guardian chara? No wonder she was confused with Utau."said Tadase. I nodded. "Amu-chi! We need to save this Bubbles!"said Yaya.

I nodded,and we all ran out the royal garden,searching for this Bubbles. I was searching,until i bumped into this orange haired girl. "Gomen-nasai! have you seen a girl named Goutokuji Miyako?"asked the girl.

"Actually,"i began,"we're looking for her."

"N-Nani? Why what happened?"asked a black haired girl,she seemed to have boy hair. "She's been captured by Easter."said Tadase.

"What! She got captured by the Easter bunny?"asked Momoko.

The girl with short brown hair sweat dropped."Not Exactly Momoko-chan."

"We mean,shes been captured by this company called Easter."

"Wait- aren't you Hoshina Utau?"asked the girl with short brown hair.

"Yes why?"asked Utau,curiously.

"Your one of the most popular singers in the world!"said 6 voices. Behind the girl,were 6 charas.

"Aww Thanks,but we should look for my brother,he got captured too."Utau explained.

"Ok,No wonder Miyako-chan got captured,she looks like you!"said Boomer.

"Wait- you have 6 charas? Whats your name?"asked Tadase,shocked.

"My name is Yamada Natsuki-chan,but people call me Dawn."Explained Dawn,"I have six charas,Emi,Kyoko,Dia,Dai,and Tameri." Tadase looked the six charas. "This Dia looks a lot like Diamond Amu-chan."

Amu looked at Dia,then at Diamond. They do... Thought Amu. "We all have charas,"said Momoko,"These are mine,Ami and Pika,Kaito-kun is Takehiko,Miyako-chan's is May,Riku's is Tadao,Kaoru-chan's is Kameko and Rita,Shiro's is Shou,Nexa-chan's is Bright and Yin,Naman's is Bling and Yang,Miku's is Trinity,Eric's is Sora,Yumiko's is Karii,and Amaya's is Misty."

"Wow,well we need to find Ikuto and Miyako-chi!"said Yaya.

* * *

**Sorry if its short**


End file.
